


The Grab and Kiss

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable dorks, Awkward Encounters, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, HuntingBird, Jemma didn't get sucked up by the rock, Kissing, SO FLUFFY, post 2x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Bobbi and Hunter, Jemma just really wants to be grabbed and kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grab and Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notapepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notapepper/gifts).



> Trying to take a type of kiss that I find personally unappealing and make it adorable. So much fluff!  
> This came out of a chat with notapepper

Fitz and Jemma both looked up from their respective workstations as Hunter burst into the infirmary and stormed over to Bobbi's bedside. 

"I can't do it, Bob," he shook his head vehemently. "I can't give up on us."

"We're no good, Hunter," Bobbi sighed back, scratching at the back of her hand where the IV poked her. "We don't _work_."

"We  _could_ , though," he insisted, sitting down at her bedside and taking her hand in both of his. "We're not good people," he admitted. "But you make me want to  _try._ "

Bobbi couldn't help but laugh at that. "Really, Hunter?" she asked, voice full of sarcasm. "The 'you make me want to be a better man' speech?" She laughed. "Have you forgotten how many times I've heard you say that to a mark?"

Hunter nodded impatiently, squeezing her hand a bit tighter. "I was saying it to  _them_ ," he said urgently. "But I was thinking about  _you_."

Bobbi narrowed her eyes at him, looking for his tell. When she didn't see it, she didn't know how to react.

"And I know you feel the same way," he insisted, pointing to her bullet wound. 

"I..." she looked at him and her face softened. "But we don't work," she said again, less sure this time.

"So we don't get married this time," he tried. "We're fine until the rings go on," he laughed. 

She smiled back. "You're not wrong."

"Can we give it another go?" he asked, and she couldn't get over how hopeful he looked. 

Shaking her hand free from his, she grabbed hold of the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her. "I'll think about it," she grinned. Then she pulled him the rest of the way and kissed him.

Jemma sighed as she watched the couple behind the glass. 

"What's wrong?" Fitz asked. He knew that Bobbi and Hunter had their issues, but he didn't think their on-again, off-again relationship was all  _that_ bad.

"It's just," Jemma shrugged self-consciously and then sighed wistfully again. She stared at the air in front of her and a small smile cropped up on her face. "Have you ever just wanted someone to grab you and kiss you?" she asked.

Fitz looked at her profile, still strangely beautiful even in the unflattering fluorescent lighting of the lab. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh of his own. "All the time," he said softly. 

Jemma blinked and refocused her eyes before turning to look at him. He was looking at her _that way_ again. Like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Like he'd never actually be able to reach her. For the hundredth time, she was bowled over by how he was able to let all that  _show._ She had no idea how to do that. 

Her heart sped up and she felt herself begin to blush at his implication. "Oh," she said weakly, turning towards him. She was having a hard time meeting his eyes because every time she did, they took her breath away. 

Fitz put his hands on his lower back and looked down at his shoes before looking back up at her face. "So," he began, shuffling awkwardly towards her.

"Yes?" she asked, taking a half-step forward and feeling her heart swell.

"About that..." he shuffled closer, and now she was within arm's reach.

"Mmhmm?" she nodded expectantly. 

Fitz paused, looking at her and wondering where exactly you grabbed a girl when you'd already told her you loved her and then spent a year pining for her but now she'd said she maybe loved you too but you hadn't gone on a date yet. He finally settled on her wrist and reached for it, right when she moved her hand to curl her hair behind her ear. 

"Oh!" Jemma gasped as Fitz fell forward slightly and she caught him. She stared at his face, inches from hers, and laughed nervously. 

Fitz gulped and closed his eyes with a pained expression. God, this was embarrassing. Who else would try to grab a girl's hand and end up tripping all over her. He started to lean back in order to apologize when she spoke.

"Close enough," she smiled. The surprised look in his eyes was just precious, and she couldn't help herself. Leaning forward, she closed her eyes and kissed him.

Fitz's eyes widened before fluttering closed as their lips moved together. His hands slowly wrapped around her waist as hers moved up around his shoulders and she melted into him. It only lasted a few moments, but it was perfect. 

They moved apart at the same time and looked around the lab awkwardly, but no one was paying attention. Fitz straightened his shirt and nodded at her, rubbing his lips together because they still tingled with the feeling of her. 

"So, next time I'll just..." he waved awkwardly at the wrist he'd tried to grab. 

Jemma nodded back, lightly brushing her lips with her fingers and smiling. 

"Right," Fitz nodded. He shuffled back to his work station. "I'll just..." he nodded again. "Work on that, then."

Jemma took a deep, happy breath and turned back to her monitor. "Excellent," she said, and this time her sigh was very different.

Fitz smiled and puffed out his chest as he turned to his own monitor. "Excellent," he agreed.


End file.
